From Rookie to Expert
by Jasper Lance
Summary: "Exper!" The boy in the propeller hat managed to stammer out at last. "Long time no see, Rookie." He tilted his head to one side, a mirthless smile on his face. "And since when did I permit you to call me by my name, little brother?" (Humanized)
1. Sup Bro?

_Summary: Someone unexpected returns to Rookie's life, someone the goofy agent is close to, but who also scares the daylights out of him at times. And that someone isn't impressed with the EPF. Humanized. Warning: Rated T for violence and language. The characters are purposely written OOC._

* * *

**Sup' Bro?**

Entering by the open window was easy.

Scaling a scrawny tree to reach the said window was not.

But here he was, nonetheless.

The intruder dusted off his jeans and looked around critically. This room definitely belonged to a boy, judging by the mess. Gray eyes behind black geek glasses narrowed in disapproval as they took in all the worthless and bizarre clutter of funky junk scattered around the room. After a moment of thought, the blue-haired teen drew the threadbare curtains shut behind him and picked his way across the floor that looked more like a battleground laid to waste. The state of the room repulsed him, but he would have to put up with it. The bluehead inspected the thing that was supposed to be a shabby excuse of an armchair with mild distaste, shifted it to face the door and sat down in it. When exactly the tenant of this place would come back, he wasn't sure, but he couldn't have cared less. And so, he, lounging in the grubby armchair like he was the king of the world, waited with the patience of a saint and a skilled predator for the little bird to return to its nest.

An hour later, the sound of a fumbling key turning inside the lock broke the silence.

He gazed at the opening door indifferently

as the person behind it came into view

and saw him sitting there, cool as ice.

The young boy jaw-dropped at him, eyes widening behind those ridiculous red sunglasses he was wearing, incredulous shock written all over his freckled face. He staggered back, stunned.

"E-Exper!" The boy managed to stammer out at last.

The older teen regarded him with cold eyes the colour of bad, stormy omens.

"Long time no see, Rook's." He tilted his head to one side mockingly, a mirthless smile on his face.

"And since when did I permit you to call me by my name, little brother?"

* * *

**(Co-Author and Enthusiastic Commenter) Gigi Jinx: OH btw, for anyone who is curious about how Exper looks like, check Jasper's profile pic out. ^o^**


	2. With a Hand Around Your Throat

**With a Hand around Your Throat**

_He ran down the hallway, crying, and turned the corner – and found his brother waiting there. Without any hesitation, his older brother grabbed him by the throat and pinned him against the wall. The none-too-gentle impact rattled him, sending bolts of pain shooting from his skull. He gagged and coughed, even though his brother's hold on his neck was loose enough to let him breathe._

_Great. Interrogation time._

_Other people knuckled their younger siblings' head, held them in a headlock, or punched them, but his brother always aimed for the throat. Like a predator._

_He glared up indignantly into cold, mercury eyes, face flushed from anger, but he didn't dare to push his brother's hand away._

_It was an unspoken rule; to break it was to bring the sky crashing down on their heads._

"_What now?" He asked through gritted teeth. He could feel his own pulse thumping like a metronome gone wild under his brother's fingertips, and knew very well his brother could feel it too. _

"_Where are you going?" Emotionless, unconcerned, indifferent, that was how his brother was going to be._

"_Out! I'm getting out of here! I 'm not staying in this place—" he choked back words as tears blurred his vision once more._

"_You can't escape."_

_Those words, was his brother trying to crush him down? Anger surged up in him._

"_I WILL!" He yelled and grabbed his brother's wrist, ready to throw the hold on his neck off. But… he couldn't._

_They stayed frozen like that, sensing each other's heartbeats; he could feel his brother's calm pulse against his viscous grip on his sibling's wrist, and his brother could feel the fast throbbing of his jugular veins. He glowered up at him, but his sibling didn't meet his gaze, instead he stared down at his hand, just DARING him to do it._

_But still, he couldn't. He trembled violently, his entire being filled with overwhelming, conflicting emotions. _

_Finally, his brother let go of his throat in a slow movement, letting his arm drop to his side and staring at him intensely with metallic orbs._

_He took the chance to rub his tears away and stride off, away, out of here, into a future in which he could be himself._

_Anywhere but here._

_His brother said something as he left, never looking back, but in his desperate haste, he didn't catch it._

_Now he remembered._

"_I'll hunt you down."_

_And his brother always did what he said he would do._

_Always._

* * *

**Jinx: I don't think Rookie/Rueben's past was much of a happy one with a brother like Exper...**


	3. Opposites Attract Similarities Clash

**Opposites Attract, Similarities Clash**

"Where's Rookie?" G looked around the CR but couldn't see the young agent anywhere. The inventor hurried over to an agent sitting at the communication controls.

"Callie, did you see Rookie today?"

"No, I'm afraid not, sir. Isn't he at home?"

G scratched his head. "Erm, yes, according to the signal on his tracker in his S.P., he's at home. But he's supposed to help me in the lab today. Surely he wouldn't have forgotten-"

The inventor furrowed his brows. "And what's more, he's not responding to the beeper."

"Maybe he's walking here, but he left his phone at home?"

"Why would he? He could have just teleported," G huffed, "I've got a bad feeling about this."

Callie nodded understandingly.

"I'll call someone to check up on him," she turned to her screen and scanned the list of available agents currently off-duty. There was one person's name who knew where Rookie lived right at the top of the list. Callie pressed the call button and waited for the agent to pick up.

"Jet Pack Guy-"

* * *

Jet Pack Guy knocked on the door.

It was opened by someone he never saw before, and certainly didn't expect to see. The blue-haired teen looked at him with a bored expression.

"What do you want?" He asked offhandedly.

"I'm looking for Rookie; I'm here to fetch him," Jet Pack Guy replied in his typical flat voice.

"He's busy." The bluehead started shutting the door in Guy's face.

Something wasn't right, JPG was sure. Rookie didn't live with anyone, didn't really like anyone to be in his junk-filled home. He recognized Rookie's bizarre possessions still lying around in the small living room, even though it was considerably fewer than the last time he had visited, so it meant Rookie was still living here. So who exactly was this? Jet stopped the closing door by putting a hand against it. The teen paused and looked up at him, one brow raised.

"Where's Rookie?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Who are you?"

"Who're _you_?

Guy's cheek twitched slightly. If there was one thing he had on his hate list, it was getting his questions answered by questions. Something fishy was going on…

Jet Pack Guy stepped past the teen and peered in, calling out. "Rookie?"

The bluehead abruptly slammed a hand on the door, barring his path. The air went so tense; it almost crackled with hostile static.

"Get out of my way," the agent growled warningly.

"Back off," was the cold reply.

Jet abruptly grabbed the his wrist and twisted it away so that he could step inside. Unexpectedly, the teenager reacted by stamping on the man's foot so vehemently that it sent both of them toppling to the floor from the loss of balance. The bluehead tore himself away from Jet, leapt to his feet and grabbed the nearest thing as a weapon. The man struggled to stand up on his foot that throbbed agonizingly, and looked up to see that his young opponent was already poised, ready to deal out blows with the ski he held in his hands. They were prepared to lunge at each other once more when Rookie suddenly walked in on the scene with a box in his arms and saw them. The young boy gaped.

"Oh crabs, I forgot-!"

Jet muttered something under his breath, limped over to Rookie and grabbed him by the scruff, making him drop his possessions.

"Uh, I'll be back to finish cleaning up," Rookie yelled as he got hauled away. The door slammed shut, leaving Exper standing alone in silence.

"Tch."

The bluehead chucked the ski at the door. It hit with a loud bam and clattered to the floor.

He had been ready to fight, to see if years of practice could be put to use.

But...there was something else more worth of interest.

Exper walked over to the shabby armchair and picked up the gleaming object on the floor.

A phone?

He had glimpsed it flying out of that man's pocket during their brief scuffle. Well, this was interesting. He flopped back into the chair, and flicked through it.

It was more than enough for him to know what the man-with-the-tux's job was.

And Rookie was involved?

Exper picked up his own hybrid phone from the nearby table. He had only let them go because he knew he'd get more answers by his own devious means than prying it out of them like a normal person.

* * *

**JinX: Why so aggressive, Jet? o.o**

**Jasper: As G said himself: "Temper, temper, Jet Pack George." He's quick to tick off.**

**JinX: Well, that's according to the Club Penguin Wiki. Not sure if we can trust it though.**

**Jasper: Not like Exper's any better. Which is why similarities clash.**


	4. No Answers Given

**No Answers Given**

"Who is that?"

The young agent stared at his shoes, embarrassed, letting the silence brood for a second before mumbling, "Exper. He's my brother."

JPG cast a sideways glance at the boy.

"You didn't say anything about having a sibling."

"Well, he just showed up out of the blue–"

The telefield faded away; they were now in the Command Room. G spotted the duo and hurried over, interrupting them.

"Thank you, Jet." The inventor nodded at the agent with thanks and quickly led Rookie into the lab. Jet Pack Guy stared after them for a moment, before turning away to limp to the medical bay to check if his foot was badly injured or not. It hurt more than it should have.

* * *

_In the System Defender Room:_

The computer beeped ominously, screen flashing red.

"Crawfish! Someone's hacking into the system! Again!" A person cried out. The man in charge went red in the face and spluttered on his cup of tea. He slammed it down on the table, springing to his feet.

"What are you staring for? Get to your places! Defend and trace!"

The room erupted into hectic activity.

"Yes, sir!" There were a few seconds of tense concentration as they tapped away at the keyboards. The beeping ceased as abruptly it had began.

"It's gone."

A dumbstruck silence. The man looked flabbergasted.

"What?"

"All traces of the hacker has gone."

"You're telling me this is a false alarm?"

"No, sir. This hacker is fast, skilled. We don't even know what this hacker messed up. There's completely no trace of code that we can track up."

"Herbert?"

"Possible but not likely. An expert at this, most probably."

"Then who…?"

"We'll do our best to look for clues, sir."

The man sighed. "Well, get working. I'll have to report this to the CR."

* * *

…

Rookie opened the door cautiously and peered inside. Exper was seated in the armchair, eyes closed, arms folded, legs crossed at the ankles in his characteristic 'think mode' style, which actually meant he was sitting with his feet propped against the wall, head hanging upside-down over the ledge of the seat, geek glasses resting on his forehead.

He didn't seem to be aware that Rookie had returned.

Carefully, as silently as he could, Rookie slunk inside, closed the door soundlessly behind him, crept forward on tiptoe, and stepped on a ski that sent him sprawling over the floor with a clatter and a hefty thump. So much for stealth. Rookie scrambled to his feet hastily. Exper wriggled his toes at him as some kind of lazy greeting.

"I've ordered fish and chips for supper."

"Okay," the boy nodded. He picked up the things on the floor and dumped them into the box.

"Oh, by the way, catch this." Exper tossed an object at Rookie, who caught it clumsily. It was an EPF phone.

"Give back that to George, or Jet Pack Guy, or whatever Mr. Pokerface's name is. He dropped it here."

Rookie stared at the phone in his hands, at Exper, at the phone and back to Exper again.

"You looked through the messages, right?" He asked guardedly.

His brother snorted, suggesting that he was stating the obvious.

"You were the one that hacked the system today?"

A shameless nod from his brother.

Exper rolled himself out of the armchair and stood up, stretching.

"Seriously, Rueben, I don't understand why you're working in the EPF. You're not exactly getting things done there, and from what I've read on your file report, you've been the cause of several catastrophes."

Rookie reddened with humiliation.

"And Herbert, he's probably smarter than your chief inventor who goes by the cheesy name of Gary the Gadget Guy. A devious genius. I admire his skills. We should meet sometime and team up to kick some techno fool's as—"

"Team? You're going to Herbert's side?"

"That'll be perfect for a story, right?" Exper's words were laced with irony, but Rookie had no way of telling whether his brother was talking empty shot or loaded bullet.

"Brother against brother, I'm evil, you're good, we fight, I get defeated, I die, you're a hero and happily ever after. The end." The bluehead spread out his arms as if he was mimicking the grand finale.

"NO. Don't say that. I HATE it when you say that." Rookie exclaimed passionately, but on the inside he was worried sick.

Worried sick and weak at the knees.

He might not be on buddy terms with his brother, in fact, he was far from that, but he still had a irrational attachment to him.

Exper stared down at him with impassive gray eyes before grabbing him by the throat and giving him a meaningful shove towards the door to the bedroom where more useless items awaited judgment.

"Get lost and clean up." He closed his eyes, turning away.

Rookie stood his ground stubbornly, fists clenched by his side, anxious.

"You won't team up with Herbert, right? You mustn't."

But his brother ignored him.

Rookie stood there, staring intensely at him, hoping to get an affirmative response.

Exper gave him none as he walked away.

* * *

**Jinx: *whispers* So cruel.**


	5. A Twist of Fate, Ankle, and Heart

**Authors' note:**

JinX: Alright people, sorry for the long wait. I've got an announcement to make. Jasper here has come up with a different idea on how the fic would end, so this story will continue past what had been the estimated three chapters, but the chapters are going to be shorter now since we're getting ready for our exams. Whoot!...?

_Jasper: _Whoot. More work for us.

**A small space for Ebony's negative ranting here; don't like, don't read -**  
_Has anyone seen the new hot pink puffle with the ears and the striped tail? I dun like it. e_e Everyone might go 'aaaw adorable~' and 'oooh cute!' all over it, but I'll be the one going 'booo'. That's not a puffle; it's freaking pink racoon without limbs. =.=  
__The dragon-living-under-Club-Penguin/dragon-king is not on my like list either, it's waaay too over, in my opinion. WTH. CP has changed so much, and maybe it's for the better, but somehow I don't like it so complicated. It's like I don't even know it anymore. TwT_

_ I miss the simple old times. Gwad... Call me narrow-minded, call me sour grapes, but I've always been a lame old school person. END/_

There might be some spelling mistakes in this chapter; please tell us if you see one.

* * *

**A Twist of Fate, Ankle, and Heart**

_Warning: VIOLENCE AND SWEARING in the following chapters. You have been alerted!_

It should have been a simple field op where he went to check a signal on top of the Ski Hill. It should have be easy.

But it wasn't.

It all happened like this:

He glimpsed Klutzy sneaking towards the sign pole, most likely to sabotage it, and he instantly leapt off his seat, and tackled the small rebel redhead kid down. Klutzy tried shaking him off, but somehow ended up sending them both tumbling down the slope in their brief wrestle.  
And considering that one was a 'klutz' and one was a 'rookie', you'd think they'd both get the bad end of the long fall, but Klutzy seemed to have some knowledge about how to slide down steep inclines without going head-over-heels, while Rookie had no experience whatsoever. So it meant he kept rolling downwards, around and around, unable to stop, limbs askew, helpless.

Then there was the ledge.

And then, of course, the fall.

And that rock.

**_CRACK._**

Rookie felt the bone in his right ankle give out an ominous pop as he landed at an skew angle and stepped on the protruding rock that sent him sprawling on the ground. A massive jolt of pain shot up his leg.  
Crap, that couldn't have been good.

Klutzy, meanwhile, had gotten himself snagged in a short tree's branches, but Rookie was too busy rolling around in agony to give a damn. When the pain had subsided to a slightly more bearable level, he dug around in his pocket for his EPF phone. It wasn't in his pocket. The young agent looked around frantically. The phone had fallen out and was lying about a meter out of his grasp. Rookie bit his lip, steeled himself, before dragging himself forward on his elbows. Every move sent more pain shooting around like electric bolts in his ankle. But it was enough. Rookie stretched out his arm to the limit and nudged the phone closer so that he grasp it properly.

Then Klutzy snatched it from his hands, away from his reach. "Give it back!" He yelled in desperate rage, and grabbed the scrawny kid's foot. The kid immediately wrenched his foot away with panic and stepped on Rookie's other hand by accident. Rookie let out a strangled scream. His vision nearly went black. Klutzy took the chance to scramble away, most probably to give Herbert the phone. Rookie almost sobbed right out as he curled up into a fetal position and held his bruised hand. Here he was, his ankle badly sprained and swelling, his one hand rendered useless, lying in the wild, the phone was gone, he couldn't do anything to help himself. And it was cold, too.

"Help!" He screeched desperately at the top of his lungs, scorching his throat, hoping his distressed shouts could be heard from the Ski Hill. But deep inside, he knew he had fallen too far away; it was impossible.

* * *

An infinity passed, his broken ankle wasn't getting any better, he was bleeding all over the bloody place, his hand was still throbbing in pain, and his voice was almost gone from screaming for help and still no one was coming to rescue him. Rookie whimpered. Perhaps he should try moving, even though doing that will be hell for his ankle. But he was getting too cold: he couldn't stop shivering.

Wait, was that the sound of someone approaching his spot? Rookie looked up hopefully. That someone now loomed over him with a nasty expression on his face.

Herbert.

The husky bleached-haired man grinned at the sight of his miserable, tear-stained face and blue lips from the cold of falling dusk. Rookie turned away and stared pointedly at the ground in front of him, not wanting the enemy to see him looking so pathetic. It was an attempt made in vain.  
Herbert laughed with malice, knelt down, and grabbed Rookie by the face with one broad, strong hand, forcing the boy to look up into his eyes. Rookie found himself remembering Exper, his silver-gray eyes, and his tendency to grab him by the throat. I should just get used to rough treatment, he thought bitterly. The man pulled off Rookie's sunglasses and crushed them single-handedly, all while watching Rookie's face with interest for a reaction. The boy only winced, but it was enough to make the man guffaw.

"Hehehe, I remember you, you little no-brained pest. You were the one who so kindly handed me your PSA phone last time. And now you're giving me your EPF device? How generous of you." Herbert lifted him off the ground by the collar, causing him to scream hoarsely and choke at the same time. "How can I ever express my gratitude to you?" He leered sarcastically. Rookie was in no state to reply. Then Herbert noticed the boy's bleeding leg and twisted ankle. A look of mortification that was quickly covered with disgust crossed Herbert's gristly face.

He immediately put Rookie back down on the ground and strode away.

A few minutes later, Herbert returned. Without another word, the huge man unfastened the bandanna he wore, flicked off Rookie's propeller hat and blindfolded the boy with it. Rookie put up as much resistance as he could with one remaining leg and arm and half a voice, which wasn't very effective. Then his arms were folded forcefully into a self-hug before a clothing of some kind was wrapped tightly around him so that he was completely tied up by it, arms unable to move.

_Oh shet, what the hell is he...!.?_

The boy felt broad arms snaking under his knees and behind his back that lifted him off the ground.

Rookie was humilated, angry and scared and bewildred all at the same time. He couldn't understand what was happening as he was carried away like a baby by the archenemy to who-knows-where.

...

But at least he was warm again.

* * *

**Ebony: *screams* OMFB, REVIEW!**


	6. In the Enemies Hideout

**In the Enemies' Hideout**

Rookie winced as the argument cranked up another notch.

Herbert was livid with stubborn denial and furious indignation.

Klutzy, on the other hand, was completely silent as he critisized Herbert's actions with mere hand gestures, hand gestures made so fast it was almost a blur. Rookie could have been able to make out what the kid was going on about if it was slower. Herbert, however, seemed to have no trouble deciphering Klutzy's moments, and he didn't look happy at all.

The young agent wondered what exactly was keeping back Herbert from hitting the redhead kid if he was so blazing mad. Not that Rookie wanted to see the rebel kid get hit, but Herbert seemed like he was about to blow up in the face with anger. Klutzy must be valuable enough to Herbert to the point where the bleach-blonde man was hesitant to hurt him.

"WHO THE HEDGE ARE YOU TO CRITISIZE MY ACTIONS, SHRIMP! I DON'T HAVE A WEAKNESS FOR -"

The roar died abruptly. Both Herbert and Klutzy seemed to remember who else was in the room with them. Rookie dropped his gaze down to his injured foot and whistled lamely. Boy, did his arms ache from being wrapped up in a jacket. Herbert snorted angrily at Klutzy, stomped over to the greenhaired Rookie and heaved the teen over his broad shoulders like he was a sack of potatoes.

"Hey, hey, what-? Where?" Rookie hollered, half-frightened. He shut up when a warning ebb of pain shot up from his injured ankle.

Klutzy snapped his fingers three times. Clearly, loudly, warningly.

Herbert let out a growl as he dumped Rookie back down.

What? Since when did Herbert listen to Klutzy?

Rookie realized there was someone at the entrance of the small cave.

Someone in a black suit and silver tie.

"Jet Pack Guy?" He whispered.

"Argh, damn it, Proto! Stop sneaking up on us. And step out of our sight, for sun's sake, we don't want this boy to see you. We'll talk later," Herbert growled. Rookie only glimsped two glowing white orbs set on the silhouette of an inhuman head and a gleam of reflected sunlight off metal before the figure took a step back around the corner of the entrance, and vanished out of sight.

Klutzy made a gesture of skepticism. Herbert huffed moodily. Rookie opened his mouth to say something.

"So-"

"Shut up, kid. You saw nothing. And don't think your buddies are going to save you soon. I've planted a pleasant surprise note along with a virus in their System. It's going to take days to break the code and even longer to find you when I scramble your phone's tracker device signal all over Club Penguin. No one short of a genius like me can crack it completely. So give up. Once your stupid legs can walk again, you'll be the janitor."

"But I wasn't-"

"Shut. Up."

Rookie kept his mouth zipped. Herbert muttered something under his breath, stood up and walked out the cave, leaving the agent with only a nose-picking Klutzy to watch him.

Rookie shifted uncomfortably and let out a sigh.

Funny. When Herbert had said 'no one short of a genius can crack it completely', his mind immediately called up a clear mental image of his blue-haired brother with an unimpressed expression on his pale face and a gleam off those geeky glasses that concealed his cold silver-grey eyes.

Exper and EPF, together?

Ha ha ha.

His older brother didn't give a damn about him at all.

And slowly, with his eyes closed, Rookie fell into a state between dreams and sleep where the memories of long ago revisited him and dribbled tears of bitterness down his face once more.


	7. Monsters Under the Curtain

Yes, this is humanized. I will continue this best as I can.

* * *

**Monsters Behind the Curtain**

He drifted back up from his troubled dreams; there was somebody shaking him by the shoulders urgently.

"Rookie!"

"W-what?' The boy squinted groggily, uncertain if this was reality. The person pushed his goggles into his head to reveal his entire face and a wide grin, but Rookie instantly recognized the person's spiky mauve hair.

Kile Ohswad, the stealth elite, valued agent of EPF, friend of Jet Pack Guy. In short, his hero.

Rookie felt the life surging back into him, smiling for the first time in days.

He was going to be free!

"We've got to move fast, kid..." Kile threw a wary glance over his shoulder.

"But my ankle- it's injured-"

"No worries, just hop on," the mauve-headed man crouched down, and Rookie gingerly climbed on, wincing slightly with pain.

"What about Herbert?"

"We've lured him out to avoid risky confrontations, but he could be back at any moment," Kile rose to his feet, "So let's go!"

They crept down the tunnel with baited breath and cautious step. Kile, who had exceptional hearing sense, froze when he heard the lightest scrape of metal against rock echo from some distance behind them. He turned around tensely. Rookie's heart felt like it was about to leap right out of his mouth; it was beating like a jackhammer. Within the darkness of the cave they had just emerged from, something was walking..._scp- scp- scp-_: each step careful and precise.

**They were in danger of being discovered.**

But who was it?

Kile found himself left woth two courses of actions to take: either run for it and cause a chase, or stay still and be discovered.

These footsteps, they were not Herbert's, but Klutzy was unlikely too...

Then two small rings of light appeared.

**Eyes. **

Kile bolted. The young agent on his back clung on grimly, biting back yelps of pain.

They burst out into the open, where it was cold, and uncomfortably bright for Rookie, where thesnowmobiles and agents were waiting.

"No signs of Herbert yet, but Ex-"

"Retreat!" Kile yelled, signalling urgently with his hands. They clambered onto their vehicles and zipped away with a roar of engines and wide spray of kicked up snow.

Rookie kept his face buried into the back of Kile's jacket to keep his nose from freezing off.

_He was out of the enemies' lair, out and alive. Perhaps a little rattled, bloody and dirty, but alive and on the way back to his friends. It was good- _

Rookie inhaled deeply, breathing in the musky smell of Kile's jacket, feeling the cold but wonderfully fresh air rush past

_-it was all going to be alright from now on..._

* * *

Kile strode out G's lab with a smile; the mission was a success, the kid was back and recovering in the medical quarters, and thanks to a certain person, Herbert was now on their radar, tracked and being observed. Time for some celebration BBQ fish by the Cove with his team-

He sensed a presence.

"Agent."

The man halted in his tracks. He had, for a moment, forgotten that even though one major problem was being taken care of, there were others lodged with the EPF itself. Kile faced the person who spoke. There was no one in the corridor, but there was a door at the end that was open by a small crack.

"You again." Kile regarded the hidden person warily.

A sliver of light gleamed off the green visor, but that was all Kile could glimpse of the dark figure. "Did you see it? Yes or no." The person demanded in a flat tone.

"..." Kile kept a neutral stance and pokerface. He let the silence drag on.

"I take your silence as an affirmative answer."

Then, with a soft click, the door shut. Kile stood there for a moment, absorbed in thought.

_Is that a good or thing?_

* * *

**_A/U: Seems like the Harpoon brothers (from Scythe of the Heartless) are up to something._**


End file.
